Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor and a camera including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Cameras such as digital cameras and digital camcorders incorporate a solid-state image sensor such as a CMOS image sensor on which a plurality of photoelectric conversion sections are two-dimensionally arranged. The solid-state image sensor is required to have a steady high frame rate to cope with a high continuous shooting speed (the number of images to be captured per sec) and a high-resolution movie capture. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311821 discloses a solid-state image sensor in which a plurality of column read lines are arranged for each column of a pixel array, so as to improve the frame rate of the solid-state image sensor.
In an arrangement in which pixel signals of a plurality of colors are read out during a single period, a potential change of a column signal line often influences other column signal lines via a power supply line used to drive a column signal processing circuit or a signal line used to control the column signal processing circuit. As a result, mixture of colors may occur since the pixel signals of the plurality of colors influence each other.